This is a continuation application of U.S. Non-provisional application Ser. No. 12/120,951 filed May 15, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Exemplary embodiments relate generally to telecommunications, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and an apparatus for an integrated antenna and satellite dish.
Currently, direct to home satellite services implement a wired telephone connection for upstream capability, which requires that the subscriber of the satellite service also has landline telephone service and a jack near the satellite box. In addition, satellite networks, particularly video networks, are primarily one-way systems. Thus, two separate networks are required for downstream and upstream capability.